


Crossed Destinies

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Suits (TV), Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Cheating, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Divorce, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Humor, Weddings, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:05:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey e Mike si sono lasciati e ora il secondo fa l'avvocato alle Hawaii. Lavora fianco a fianco col suo amico Danny e il compagno di quest'ultimo, Steve. Poi però Harvey si ripresenta nella sua vita e...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sebastian Roché è presente in versione AU

“Te l'avevo detto!” esclamò Danny, mulinando le mani per l'aria come se fossero dei frullatori.  
Steve si limitò ad alzare un sopracciglio, senza scomporsi più di tanto. “E cosa, di grazia? Tu dici talmente tante cose... e io ne ricordo a malapena la metà.”  
“Certo, perché sei un caprone!” esclamò il poliziotto fuori di sé dalla rabbia. “Te l'avevo detto che quella era la pista sbagliata. Ma no, tu ti eri fissato! Ed ora dobbiamo ricominciare tutto da capo!”  
“Danny, stiamo parlando di un regalo di compleanno per Grace, non di Jack lo Squartatore!”  
“Fosse per te, Jack lo Squartatore sarebbe diventato Primo Ministro!”  
Mike non poteva fare a meno di ridere, divertito dall'ennesima scenetta comica offerta dalla coppia di poliziotti. Chin, accanto a lui, si limitava a scuotere la testa, mentre Kono chiacchierava con Kamekona. Avevano finito di lavorare per quel giorno ed ora si godevano un po' di meritato riposo al loro solito bar, discutendo del compleanno della figlia di Danny che stava per tornare alle Hawaii con la madre.  
“Te l'avevo detto che ce l'aveva già quella bambola, ma no! Tu vuoi fare sempre di testa tua!”  
Il capitano roteò gli occhi al cielo, sbuffando. “Come sei noioso! Troveremo qualcos'altro da regalarle.”  
“Già... come se non bastasse la presenza del nuovo 'zio'!” esclamò Danny, afflosciandosi leggermente sulla sedia. L'espressione di Steve mutò all'istante e con dolcezza gli posò una mano sulla spalla, stringendola in un gesto d'affetto. Ormai tutti sapevano che i due erano compagni anche nella vita – anzi, i presenti l'avevano capito prima di loro che erano destinati a stare insieme – e non si facevano problemi ad esternare il loro amore in pubblico. “Mia figlia ha cambiato troppi papà per i miei gusti. Non che voglia fare il moralista, ma c'è un limite a tutto!”  
Quella storia non era una novità per nessuno, tanto meno per Mike che aveva conosciuto Danny quando ancora stava insieme a Rachel. Sapeva che si era sposata con Stan e che aveva avuto un altro figlio da lui, malgrado già all'epoca facesse gli occhi dolci all'ex marito – cosa che aveva fatto imbestialire Steve. Danny non si era lasciato sedurre, ormai innamorato perso com'era del suo collega, così la donna aveva troncato il rapporto con il marito e se n'era tornata nel New Jersey con i due figli. Adesso stava ritornando alle Hawaii perché i bambini avevano bisogno di stare un po' con i loro padri, e a quanto sembrava il suo nuovo compagno era deciso a trasferirsi sull'isola.  
“Lo so, Danny” lo stava consolando Steve nel frattempo. “Ma Grace è una bambina intelligente ed è felice di tornare dal suo papà.”  
Danny fece un piccolo sorriso e annuì. “Spero solo che questo Harvey Specter ci sappia fare con i bambini.”  
A quel nome la birra che Mike stava bevendo gli andò di traverso e lui si ritrovò a tossire, mentre Chin gli batteva la mano sulla schiena, preoccupato.  
“Ehi, tutto bene?” chiese il poliziotto mentre gli altri guardavano l'avvocato con le sopracciglia alzate.  
“S-sì...” balbettò Mike, ma subito dopo scosse la testa. “No... non va tutto bene. Come... come hai detto che si chiama il nuovo compagno di Rachel?” Sicuramente aveva capito male, non era possibile. Di tutti gli uomini di New York, non era umanamente possibile che la donna si fosse presa proprio lui.  
“Harvey Specter” ripeté Danny. “So che fa l'avvocato a New York. Oh, forse l'hai conosciuto quando lavoravi per quello studio legale?”  
Mike annuì, sospirando. “Non solo l'ho conosciuto. L'ho anche sposato... Harvey è mio marito.”

Danny aveva dato di matto come al solito alla notizia: ce l'aveva con Mike per non essersi confidato con lui, per non avergli raccontato quello che era successo quando lavorava per la Pearson Hardman. In effetti il ragazzo era sempre stato molto riservato sull'argomento, ma non ce la faceva, non era ancora pronto. E in effetti non lo era neanche in quel momento.  
Doveva però parlare e lo fece con Steve, mentre i due camminavano lungo la spiaggia. “Gli passerà, vedrai” mormorò il capitano. “Lo sai che Danny è molto...”  
“Umorale?” chiese Mike, facendo un debole sorriso.  
“Stavo per dire isterico, ma forse è meglio umorale.” La risata dell'uomo coinvolse anche l'avvocato che per un breve istante si sentì più leggero, almeno fino a quando Steve non parlò di nuovo. “Vuoi sfogarti?”  
“No” ammise Mike con un sospiro, sincero. “Però tu e Danny avete bisogno di sapere e io non posso... negarvi la verità, non adesso che Harvey sta per entrare nelle vostre vite.”  
In silenzio, Mike si sedette sulla sabbia, ignorando il fatto di star indossando il suo completo preferito, uno dei pochi che aveva in realtà. Harvey si sarebbe arrabbiato, solo che lui non era lì... ancora. E poi ormai tra loro non c'era più niente. “Sarà meglio che cominci dall'inizio...”  
“Scelta saggia” rispose Steve, sedendosi accanto a lui e restando in attesa.  
Mike fece un profondo respiro e cominciò a raccontare. “Sai che sono entrato in uno studio legale senza avere la laurea e che... questo mi ha salvato dal finire in carcere per spaccio, no?” Steve annuì. “Danny mi era sempre stato accanto quando era sul continente e mi aveva messo in guardia da Trevor. Poi lui è venuto qui alle Hawaii e io sono andato alla deriva. Fu Harvey a salvarmi. Ho cominciato a lavorare come suo associato e pian piano le cose tra noi si sono fatte più profonde.”  
“E vi siete sposati” mormorò il capitano.  
“Sì, è successo poco dopo che ero stato assunto. Una pazzia del momento, una delle poche della vita di Harvey, in realtà. Non so dirti se ero così stupido da pensare che sarebbe durata per sempre, però... ero felice, davvero. Lo amavo, tanto. E poi... Trevor fece la spia con Jessica, il capo assoluto, che per fortuna non mi denunciò. Fui costretto comunque ad iscrivermi davvero ad Harvard e a lasciare il mio posto come associato fino alla laurea.”  
“Beh, ti è andata bene.”  
Mike annuì, ma i suoi occhi erano velati di tristezza. “Quello però fu l'inizio della fine della mio matrimonio. All'inizio io e Harvey ci impegnammo per farlo durare, anche se eravamo lontani. Ogni fine settimana ci vedevamo, a volte tornavo io e a volte veniva lui. Ma col passare dei mesi, le cose si fecero difficili: io passavo i week end a studiare, lui era impegnato col lavoro e non ci vedevamo quasi più. Poi si fecero più rare anche le telefonate e alla fine sembrava che l'uno non sentisse più la mancanza dell'altro. Appartenevamo a due mondi diversi e quella fu la prova che il nostro matrimonio non era fatto per durare. Ci vedemmo alla mia laurea, Harvey non mancò di venire e mi portò un enorme mazzo di rose... però quando mi baciò, era diverso. Era il bacio di un amico, non di un marito innamorato. Se ne andò quasi subito, dicendo che aveva altre cose da fare. Gli sono solo grato di non avermi mai tradito mentre eravamo separati. Ha rispettato me, come io ho fatto con lui.”  
“Come fai a saperlo?”  
“Harvey è un avvocato famoso, poteva mentirmi con facilità, ma col tempo avevo imparato a leggerlo e so che non l'ha fatto. Non ne sarebbe stato capace. E poi... mi confessò che Dana, una sua ex, era tornata nella sua vita ma lui non era sicuro di rivederla. Ero tornato da pochi giorni a New York e stavo prendendo le mie cose dal suo appartamento. Lo guardai e gli dissi che era libero, così come lo ero io. Mi sembrò... sollevato.” Mike sospirò e posò il mento sopra le ginocchia, guardando il mare davanti a sé. “Mi voleva bene ma non mi amava più. Mi chiese solo di continuare a lavorare allo studio, però non me la sentivo. Così sono venuto alle Hawaii, accettando l'offerta di Danny di farvi da consulente legale. Fu un salto nel vuoto, ma avevo bisogno di ricominciare. L'ho sentito qualche volta nei giorni successivi alla partenza, però poi io non ho più voluto cercarlo e lui si è arreso. Penso che in fondo si sentisse in colpa.”  
“Mh mh...” mugolò Steve, per poi restare in silenzio.  
Mike lo lasciò fare finché non si voltò per cercare il suo sguardo. “Mh mh cosa?”  
“Ho capito tutto. Lui non ti ama più, ma tu lo ami ancora” rispose il capitano senza usare giri di parole. “Lo ami e sei in crisi perché sta arrivando qui, no? Non sai se essere felice o aver paura.”  
Mike non negò le parole dell'uomo. “È vero, lo amo ancora... ma è un mio problema, non suo, e non posso fare altro che far finta di niente. Per il resto... sì, mi piace l'idea di averlo qua, ma allo stesso tempo mi spaventa. Perché lui ha una vita, una compagna... e io non ho niente...”  
Steve si voltò verso l'altro e fece un sorriso accattivante. “Beh, per questo abbiamo la soluzione.”

Mike non comprese appieno le parole di Steve finché i due non fecero ritorno a casa del capitano, il quale tirò giù dal letto con poca grazia il suo compagno. Dopo mezz'ora di borbottii e recriminazioni, Danny fu messo a parte della storia di Mike e Harvey; a questa, seguì un'altra mezz'ora di deliri del poliziotto sul fatto che quell'avvocato era inaffidabile, quindi il patrigno sbagliato per Grace.  
“Ti giuro che Harvey è bravo con i bambini!” esclamò Mike per farlo calmare.  
“Ah, sì! E per caso lo hai visto di persona?”  
Mike si morse il labbro in cerca di una risposta, ma in fondo la sua era solo una supposizione. La discussione però venne interrotta da Steve.  
“Non è di questo che dobbiamo parlare, ma del fatto che Mike ha bisogno di un fidanzato.”  
“Ehi! Io non ho bisogno di un compagno finto per far rabbia ad Harvey!” esclamò il ragazzo, punto sul vivo.  
Steve sorrise e gli fece l'occhiolino. “Io non ho parlato di finzione. Io e Danny ti daremo una mano a trovare l'uomo giusto, in modo che tu possa rifarti una vita... alla faccia di Harvey Specter!”  
“E io cosa c'entro?” chiese Danny, astioso.  
“Tu devi darmi una mano.”  
“Steve, io faccio il poliziotto. Non ho un'agenzia matrimoniale.”  
Steve sbuffò esasperato. “Se continui così, mi ci metto io con Mike!”  
“Cosa?!” Danny scattò in piedi, rosso in volto. “Devi solo provarti e giuro che ti castro con le mie mani!”  
“E perché non tu allora?” Steve ridacchiò.  
“Ah, è così? Mi ami così poco da darmi via al primo venuto?”  
“Beh, Mike è un amico e si sa che con gli amici si condivide tutto...”  
“Ottimo! Così la prossima volta che qualche tuo amico verrà in città, saprò come accoglierlo!”  
Gli occhi del capitano si scurirono. “Non oserai...”  
“Ah, Mike va bene e un bel marine palestrato no, eh?”  
“Scusate...” si intromise Mike. “Ma non dovrei avere anche io voce in capitolo?”  
“No!” gridarono all'unisono i due, continuando a battibeccare.  
L'avvocato sospirò e attese che la coppia finisse il suo solito siparietto per poi scambiarsi baci e coccole, per festeggiare la ritrovata felicità. Nel frattempo sorseggiava una birra e pensava a quello che doveva fare. L'idea di Steve era buona, solo che non era sicuro di saper fingere davanti ad Harvey. Insomma, lui era Harvey, l'uomo che leggeva le persone come se fossero dei libri; lo avrebbe smascherato in pochi secondi. Però il pensiero che il suo ex si potesse ingelosire...  
“Mike?”  
L'avvocato alzò lo sguardo su Steve che lo guardava sorridente.  
“Sì?”  
“Stavamo pensando a qualche scapolo appetibile. Tu ne conosci qualcuno?”  
Il ragazzo si morse il labbro e pensò in fretta alla sua vita sentimentale: qualche turista di passaggio, una breve avventura con un poliziotto che poi era stato trasferito, un flirt con un barista... “No, purtroppo” ammise.  
“Mh, io non sono del ramo” mormorò Danny, facendo ridacchiare Steve. “Ok, genio! Il fatto che venga a letto con te non vuol dire che sia gay. Per tua norma e regola, io ho avuto una moglie!”  
“Ok, ok, Danno! Prendo atto che sono l'eccezione che conferma la regola” rise Steve, prima di farsi serio e di leccarsi le labbra. “E ne sono entusiasta.”  
Danny sentì una scarica al basso ventre e, se non ci fosse stato Mike presente, avrebbe costretto il suo compagno a scoparlo sulla tavola. Ma per il momento dovevano rimandare.  
“Beh, dicevo...” tossicchiò, cercando di ritrovare l'aplomb. “Non conosco molti gay sull'isola. Chin è etero e Kamekona... spero per gli altri che abbia raggiunto la pace dei sensi! Non saprei dove cercare...”  
“Io sì!” esclamò Steve con un entusiasmo tale da far saltare la mosca al naso a Danny, già pronto all'interrogatorio 'chi è, cosa fa, perché lo conosci, dimmi dove abita che lo ammazzo a mani nude'. “Calmati” lo rassicurò. “Si tratta di un amico di Kono, fanno surf insieme. L'ho intravisto una volta sulla spiaggia e sembrava un bell'uomo. Si chiama Sebastian, è francese ed è uno sportivo. Si è innamorato delle Hawaii e insegna surf ai turisti... ed è gay!”  
Danny si trovò a sorridere e annuì, mentre Mike guardava i due con lo sguardo allucinato. “Ma... io non posso dire niente?”  
“Ininfluente!” esclamarono di nuovo in coro i due. E Mike abbassò la testa, sconfitto.


	2. Chapter 2

Mike si chiuse la porta alle spalle e si chiese ancora una volta perché continuasse a dirsi tutte quelle bugie. Mentire agli altri era un conto, ma a se stesso era qualcosa di patologico.  
Aveva raccontato a Steve la fine del suo matrimonio con Harvey in modo neutro, come un normale processo di autodistruggimento. Come la data di scadenza su una confezione di cibo in scatola (“Toh, guarda! Il nostro matrimonio è andato a male. Gettiamolo nella spazzatura!”). E aveva rimosso tutto il resto, quei dettagli che adesso, nella solitudine della sua stanza da letto – tristemente vuota – gli risalivano lungo la gola, corrosivi come i succhi gastrici.  
Non gli aveva detto delle cattiverie di Harvey, di quelle piccole meschinità che spesso l'avvocato gli rivolgeva, soprattutto dopo che si erano sposati. Anzi, ad essere sinceri, erano cominciate dopo il matrimonio, come se l'uomo si fosse pentito della scelta fatta. Non erano niente di grave, in realtà: frasi a doppio senso o frecciate lanciate quando Mike aveva sbagliato qualcosa. Eppure il ragazzo si sentiva ferito nel profondo perché provenivano dalla persona più importante della sua vita e non da un collega invidioso. Spesso Harvey si accorgeva di aver esagerato e si faceva perdonare con coccole e scuse dolci che riempivano il cuore di Mike di amore... salvo poi ricominciare tutto da capo pochi giorni dopo.  
E poi c'erano i flirt di Harvey. Aveva ammesso davanti a Steve che il marito non lo aveva mai tradito ed era vero; ciò non toglieva però che l'avvocato si divertisse a flirtare con qualsiasi persona di qualsiasi sesso, colore o credo religioso che incontrasse sulla sua strada. Era nella sua natura, Harvey bramava essere amato e desiderato da tutti. Era parte del suo lavoro attirare le simpatie degli altri. Tutte cose che Mike capiva e comprendeva, ma non per questo gli erano indifferenti. Molte volte si era ritrovato da solo alle feste perché il suo compagno era impegnato a far colpo su una ricca vedova o su un petroliere appena arrivato dal Texas e, anche se alla fine non succedeva niente tra loro perché Harvey era troppo onesto per tradirlo (ebbene sì, l'uomo, per quanto si comportasse da squalo, aveva una sua etica ferrea), Mike soffriva a vederlo elargire in giro quei sorrisi e quegli sguardi che sarebbero dovuti essere solo suoi.  
Molte volte il ragazzo si era chiesto se quella proposta di matrimonio, arrivata all'improvviso una sera dopo un litigio, non fosse stata altro che una concessione che l'avvocato gli aveva fatto per farlo sentire _speciale_. No, era meschino anche solo pensare una cosa del genere: Harvey lo aveva amato, a suo modo.  
E neanche Mike era esente da colpe. Non era maturo per una relazione seria, era pieno di paure e di timori. Soprattutto non riusciva a fidarsi completamente di Harvey. Sapeva che l'avvocato lo poteva leggere fin nel profondo e più di una volta aveva visto sul viso del giovane quei dubbi. Non poteva fargliene una colpa se alla fine lo aveva lasciato andare.  
Con un sospiro Mike si lasciò cadere sul letto e chiuse gli occhi. Il suo ultimo pensiero prima di addormentarsi fu che forse Steve e Danny avevano ragione. Doveva relegare Harvey tra i ricordi del suo passato e ricominciare a vivere. Doveva trovare un nuovo amore.

Lo svegliò un suono insistente e fastidioso. Per abitudine, Mike si voltò su un fianco e tastò il comodino alla ricerca della sveglia, ma quando la trovò si rese conto che non era quella a trillare. Il suo cervello era ancora mezzo addormentato e ci mise qualche secondo più del solito per realizzare che era il campanello l'artefice di tutto quel trambusto.  
“'Rivo...” biascicò alzandosi controvoglia e dirigendosi verso la porta dell'appartamento. Il suo sonno era stato funestato dai ricordi della sua vita con Harvey e adesso si sentiva ancora meno riposato della sera precedente. Se solo pensare al suo ex gli faceva questo effetto, rivederselo davanti poteva essere deleterio per la sua salute mentale già provata.  
Aprì la porta e sbadigliò, pronto ad affrontare il primo scocciatore della giornata. “Cosa vuoi a quest'ora?” chiese, convinto di trovarsi davanti Steve in tuta da ginnastica o Danny con il solito sacchetto di malasadas.  
“Non mi sembra così tanto presto, _chéri_!”  
A quella voce sconosciuta, il cuore di Mike perse un colpo e il ragazzo divenne tutto rosso in volto mentre metteva a fuoco finalmente il visitatore mattutino. Davanti a lui se ne stava un uomo sui quarant'anni, con profondi occhi azzurri e un sorriso che avrebbe fatto sciogliere un iceberg. E Mike non era certo un pezzo di ghiaccio.  
“C-ciao... tu... sei?” chiese con voce tremante, intuendo però che il piano di Steve e Danny era già entrato in azione.  
“Sebastian, ma tu puoi chiamarmi Seb, _mon chéri_ ” rispose l'uomo con quell'espressione da bastardo che avrebbe fatto innamorare chiunque. E Mike non era certo insensibile. “Kono mi ha detto che volevi imparare a surfare. _Et voilà!_ ”  
“Già... surfare...” Quei figli di puttana di poliziotti gliel'avrebbero pagata! Sapevano bene che non amava l'acqua, che sapeva a malapena nuotare, e per fargli trovare un nuovo amore si inventavano quella scusa tremenda! “Mh, senti... io... ci avrei ripensato... e...”  
Ma già la mano di Sebastian si era stretta sul polso dell'avvocato, mentre quel sorriso malizioso non si voleva scollare dal suo volto. “Niente scuse. Tu oggi imparerai a surfare!”

Mike era senza parole: cosa gli era successo? Era dai tempi di Harvey che non seguiva un uomo come un cagnolino obbediente, col cervello in pappa e la lingua attaccata al palato, incapace di proferire una semplice parola come “no”. E invece eccolo lì, in costume da bagno, in piedi su una tavola da surf, col rischio di cadere da un momento all'altro. Se fosse successo davvero, si sarebbe probabilmente infilato sotto la sabbia e vi avrebbe cercato la morte per soffocamento.  
“Relax”, Mickey... Ci sono io qui con te...” Le mani di Sebastian si posarono sui suoi fianchi mentre lo aiutava a stare in equilibrio sulla tavola. In fondo erano ancora sulla spiaggia, non c'erano onde a farlo dondolare pericolosamente... eppure a Mike quel contatto piaceva e non aveva nessuna intenzione di rinunciarvi.  
Ma cosa gli stava succedendo? Dovevano essere per forza i suoi ormoni a parlare, dovevano aver preso possesso del suo cervello. Fino a poche ore prima si piangeva addosso per la fine della sua storia con Harvey e adesso si gettava tra le braccia del primo venuto. Doveva essere l'astinenza, non c'era altra spiegazione. Improvvisamente si sentì sporco, sbagliato. Stava ingannando una persona, stava per imbarcarsi in una storia con Sebastian ben sapendo che era un altro l'uomo che gli interessava. Non era giusto, lui non era così. E non sarebbe cambiato solo per fare un dispetto al suo ex.  
“Mickey, mi stai ascoltando?” chiese Sebastian in un sussurro all'orecchio dell'avvocato che rabbrividì.  
“Scusa, ero distratto... io... Che ne dici di una pausa? Ho bisogno di un caffè” mormorò Mike ritraendosi leggermente. L'uomo avvertì quel movimento e lo lasciò andare, seguendolo poi fino al bar sulla spiaggia.  
“Ho sbagliato qualcosa?” chiese colpevole, sedendosi accanto a lui. Sorseggiava il suo caffè e fissava il profilo dell'avvocato con evidente interesse. Mike doveva porre fine a quella storia – ammesso che si potesse chiamare così – prima che fosse troppo tardi.  
“Sebastian...” cominciò.  
“Seb” lo corresse l'altro, ma Mike scosse la testa.  
“Sebastian, tu sei una bella persona. Certo, ti conosco da poche ore ma mi piaci molto. Solo che... ecco, io non sono pronto. Non so cosa ti abbia detto Kono, però credo che tu meriti la verità così potrai andare per la tua strada. Ecco, io...”  
“Tu sei innamorato del tuo ex” rispose con naturalezza Sebastian. Rise di fronte all'espressione stupita di Mike e continuò. “So tutto, Kono mi ha riferito ogni cosa e non preoccuparti, non ti sto giudicando. Anzi, mi fa piacere che tu mi abbia voluto... avvertire, diciamo. Posso però dirti Mike che anche tu mi piaci e molto. Quindi sono disposto a lottare per farti dimenticare il tuo ex e farti innamorare di me.” Fece l'occhiolino e di nuovo sorrise: Mike era così dolce quando passava attraverso tutta la gamma di rosso, dalla vergogna all'imbarazzo fino – e quello era il più bello di tutti – all'eccitazione. “Sì, innamorare. Non mi accontento di una storia di una notte. Io ti voglio per me. E per me soltanto...” mormorò, baciandogli la mano.

Intanto, a chilometri di distanza, Harvey Specter stava finendo di preparare le valige. Lui e Rachel sarebbero andati a trovare la madre di lei prima di partire per le Hawaii.  
Le Hawaii... non vedeva l'ora di stendersi al sole in riva all'oceano, lontano dalla monotonia della vecchia città. Certo, New York gli piaceva e gli dispiaceva lasciare il suo studio legale, ma l'amore era l'amore e non ci voleva rinunciare.  
Certo, Donna aveva insinuato che non era un caso che anche Mike si trovasse alle Hawaii e in fondo era vero, mancava la sua firma su alcune carte perché il divorzio fosse effettivo in modo che potesse sposare Rachel. Non c'erano altre motivazioni, il loro matrimonio era finito da anni e lui era andato avanti.  
Harvey si voltò a guardare la donna che dormiva nel suo letto e in silenzio andò fino in soggiorno. Aprì un cassetto e ne tirò fuori una foto, ancora incorniciata. Era un'immagine di lui e Mike il giorno delle loro nozze, felici e sorridenti. Malgrado tutto, Harvey si trovò a sospirare. Donna sapeva leggere le persone meglio di lui, era stata l'unica a capire che ancora il ragazzo era una presenza costante della sua vita e che spesso si chiedeva se non avesse sbagliato a lasciarlo andare. La vita però aveva seguito il suo corso e ora era innamorato di Rachel. Era felice con Rachel e voleva che diventasse sua moglie. E la segretaria aveva torto quando diceva che il suo interesse era aumentato quando aveva saputo che era l'ex moglie di Danny, l'amico che Mike aveva raggiunto alle Hawaii. Era stato solo un caso. Uno splendido caso, vero, ma ininfluente sulla sua decisione.  
Sempre senza fare rumore, tornò in camera da letto e tolse la foto dalla cornice, nascondendola poi sul fondo della valigia.  
Non era giusto quello che stava pensando, lo sapeva anche da solo, senza bisogno dei suggerimenti di Donna: lui era un uomo fedele e non poteva tradire Rachel, né far del male a Mike. Era probabile che anche il ragazzo si fosse rifatto una vita, anche se una parte di lui – la parte egocentrica, che lo faceva sentire l'unico uomo interessante e appetibile della Terra – riteneva che fosse impossibile. Mike lo avrebbe amato fino alla fine dei suoi giorni, ne era sicuro.  
E con questo pensiero confortante ed egoista si addormentò accanto alla sua promessa sposa.

Proprio mentre l'autostima di Harvey toccava nuove vette, Mike si inginocchiava tra le gambe di Sebastian e prendeva in bocca il suo sesso caldo. Era stata una serata fantastica, l'uomo lo aveva fatto sentire amato come non gli succedeva da anni. Certo era prematuro parlare di amore o altro dopo neanche ventiquattr'ore, ma Mike non era nuovo ai colpi di fulmine: in fondo si era preso una cotta per Harvey un attimo dopo essere entrato nella stanza del colloquio con una valigetta piena di droga.  
E poi Sebastian era il primo uomo che gli aveva fatto dimenticare il suo ex per almeno una sera. Era difficile non farsi travolgere dall'entusiasmo di quell'uomo: Seb amava la vita e riusciva a coinvolgere ogni persona che gli stava accanto. Mike non si stupiva che avesse così tanti amici in ogni posto che visitava. Era perfetto... perfetto per lui. Così carismatico – proprio come Harvey – e allo stesso tempo così sensibile – cosa che Harvey non era mai stato. Perfetto.  
Sebastian gemette, accarezzando la testa di Mike, senza però forzarlo verso il basso. Fu il più giovane a scendere con la lingua lungo la sua erezione, inghiottendola tutta con un mugolio di piacere.  
“Oh, Mickey... sì... sì...”  
Mike scoprì che gli piaceva essere chiamato così, gli piaceva il modo in cui Sebastian pronunciava il suo nome, con quell'adorabile accento francese. Sì, Mike era stato colpito dal cosiddetto colpo di fulmine e mai come in quel momento era grato ai suoi amici per avergli dato una nuova speranza.  
 _Non correre_ dice una vocina dentro di lui. _Ricordati cosa è successo con Harvey._ Era vero, col suo ex le cose erano andate talmente veloci che nel giro di pochi mesi dal primo appuntamento si erano già trovati sposati e con decine di problemi irrisolti. Ma gli era difficile controllarsi specialmente in quel momento, con le dita di Sebastian intrecciate ai suoi capelli.  
E mentre veniva tra le sue labbra, sussurrando il suo nome, Mike capì che avrebbe potuto innamorarsi. Un'altra volta.


End file.
